ninjazetfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Guide
'Basics:' 'Important Info:' When you are a '''new Player' then do nothing others than''' just the Turorial'.(please dont sell Gear,or Tama...and dont use up all the Gold). '''After finishing the Tutorials '(last Tutorial =Guardian Tutorial) you can do what you like.'' The REASON: because of some collected informations from other player, '''you may get a bug' which can not be fixed ,if you do not finished the Tutorials First!!!!!'' 'LVL UP': Each lvl up your stat will increase +20hp, +5cp, +1 Power and +1 Agility if your lvl is Odd Number and if your lvl is Even Number you will get +1 Maximum Stamina. Every time you will lvl up your stamina will filled. 'Normal Quests:' Do normal Quests to get the feeling for the Battles.Try to use different Skills to explore your own startegy for the Battles.The Normal Quests give you Gold & EXP for sure. Ingame-Items like different Essence´s and Gear´s are randomly given. Each "Clear" of a "New" Normal Quest give ou extra 3 Jade. (just for the first time "Clear") After "Clear" a Quest, you can of course do the Quest again,but you dont get extra jade again!!! Whits more times doing a Quest you increase the chance to get a Gear or Essence. Normal Quests are good to get "Basic Scrolls" which allowed you to learn a new "Basic Skill"!!! Click link for the Quest Guide ->'' http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Guide'' Click link for the Essence Guide -> http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Essence 'Special Quests:' It gives different kinds of Special Quests. 14 days Event-Quests like "Genryu Island" or "3 Legend" is appear each for 14 days.Each time is just 1 available.This Quests ive you different kind of EXP+Gold (different of the difficult lvl). And these Quests give you''' extra + 3 Jade''' for the first time "Clear"!!! Rush Event-Quests u bicth these Special Events is changing every week,and will be announce on the Ninja Zet Fanpage and on the Event-Page of this Wiki. Rush events appear just 4 times per day (time is different,and announcent by the Fan-page) These Special Quests are just for 1 Hour available!!! Each first time "Clear" give you extra +1 Jade. Week Events / Daily Events Weekly / Daily Events are changing every day, and are available for each day till Server Reset 00:00 Umtc. Which event is each day is announced on our wiki "Event´s" Page. Each first time "Clear" give you extra +3 Jade!!! Click link for the Event Guide Page ->'' http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Event'' 'Battles:' Before starting a Battle, you can change/choose your Skills & Guardians. And for Each Battle you have to choose a Friend which help you in the Battle.'' (the info of "15 Pal Points" or "5 Pal Points" = YOU will get the Pal-Points after using this Friend.(just the first time using!!!)'' AC = Actionpoints, each turn you get +2 AC. Each +1 Move reduce your AC by - 1.(if you dont move and just use "recharge" then you gain +2 AC for your next turn. Max AC is limited by 5 for 1 turn!!! AC you need to use Skills. You need 2 AC for using 1 Skill. CP = Chakrapoints, you need to use Skills. (when have no chakra anymore,then use the basic "Recharge" Skill which give % +HP and +CP (the amount is up to your lvl,max HP and max CP) HP = Healthpoints,when your HP reach 0 = you are defeat. Power '''= Higher amount of Power = your Avatar deal more dmg. '''Armor = Each +1 Armor reduce the dmg Critical '''= If hitting enemy "critical" then you make + 50% more dmg. '''Agility = The Battle start with that Player which have the higher Agility. 'Friendshipscroll:' When reaching lvl 15 then you can send JUST 1x TIME a "Friendship-Scroll" to a friend. After sending you get automatic 1 Scroll back from System, which you can use by yourself to open a "Friendship-Treasure" (get a "Secret Skill" for 100%) The second which you can ' JUST 1x TIME' send is the "Friednship-Scroll" with using the ID-Number of your Friend. Click link for the Treasure Guide-> http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Guide 'Friend-HUB / Pal-Points:' You can send each day JUST 10x TIMES "Pal-Points" to a friend. Every time open and close the friend hub screen will change your friends which appear there. Example: you want to send Pal-Points to player "Scarleto"-> you open Friend-HUB and dont see the player "Scarleto"-> then close the Friend-Hub and open it again, the available Player will each time change. 'Special Task:' The Special Task´s are an Ingame-Reward-System which will you Reward for "Completing" the differnt Tasks: *lvl -Reaching -> lvl 5 = 10 Jade /// ?? lvl = ?? jade /// lvl 100 = 30 Jade *New Mission -> 5 Mission = 10 Jade /// 15 Mission = 10 Jade /// 40 Mission = 10 Jade ///100 Mission =10 Jade /// 250 Mission = 30 Jade *Skill upgrade -> first time learn new skill = 10 Jade /// lvl 3 Skill = 10 Jade /// lvl 5 Skill = 10 Jade /// lvl 7 Skill = 10 Jade /// lvl 10 = 30 Jade *Gear Extract -> 1 Slot - 4 Slot = 10 Jade /// 5 Slot = 20 Jade *Friend Sending -> 1 Send´s = 10 Jade / 10 Send´s = 10 Jade / 40 Send´s = 10 Jade / 100 Send´s = 10 Jade /// 500 Send´s = 30 Jade :: (as "Friend Sendings" count = Pal Points Sending and Ressurection Stone Sending) 'Important Info Links:' Click link for the Skill Guide to see all available Skills in the game ->http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Skill Click link for the Basic Skill Upgrade Guide-> http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Skill_Upgrade:Basic_Skills Click link for the Secret Skill Upgrade Guide->http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Skill_Upgrade:Secret_Skills Click link for the Forbidden Skill Upgrade Guide->http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Skill_Upgrade:_Forbidden_Skills Click link to learn all about the different Essence´s-> http://ninjazet.wikia.com/wiki/Essence --Scarleto.Lui (talk) 19:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Guide Category:Help